A DragonSlayer's Nose Never Lies
by DiagonAlley
Summary: Natsu is bored, sniffing around Lucy seems like the best idea to change that. Na-Lu One-shot.


**A Dragon-Slayer's Nose Never Lies**

**Author name**: Diagon Alley (1/1)

**Category:** Romance/Humor

**Keywords:** Lucy, Natsu, Lemonish, Dragon-Slayer

**Spoilers:** Sometime after – Boys Who show Interest

**Rating:** M- Sexual Content

**Summary:** Natsu is bored, sniffing around Lucy seems like the best idea to change that. Na-Lu

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Hiro Mashima.

**Author's Note and Things to Know: **This story can fit in where ever you want it. Got some smexing in it so bewares. Natsu's POV.

Not Beta'd…Sorry if there are mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, let's do something." Natsu pouted as he sat down. Lucy had been reading at the bar all day, at least she could do was talk to him. He could only fight with Gray so many times a day without incurring Erza's wrath.<p>

"I'm reading, go play with Happy." Natsu scowled resting his head on the bar.

"He went with Wendy and Charlie on a job."

Next to him Lucy squirmed, glancing briefly at him before returning to her book.

"This is getting good, so let me finish." Natsu pouted again. Granted, the blonde liked to read, but he was bored, shouldn't he come first. It wasn't his fault there was nothing to do. Everything was the same was normal in guild, it even smelled the same as every day.

Wait….no it didn't. Natsu sniffed the air, looked around, and sniffed again. What was that? He was sure he had come across that smell before. Natsu sniffed once again, then blinked.

It wasn't the guild that smelled unusual, it was Lucy. Interesting.

Normally Lucy smelled of summer nights and ink from writing, or on occasion some of her flowery perfume. But this….this smelled of something more…wild…almost animalistic. It was a smell Natsu had never equated with the blonde mage.

Maybe her magic was acting funny? No. If it was that she probably smell more of the night air, more like the stars she called the spirits from.

Natsu frowned, then plucked her hand from her book and sniffed again. Lucy scowled and drug her hand back, squirming a bit again.

The source was defiantly _not_ her hand. It had smelled mostly of old books and ink. Pretty normal. What was it? It wasn't like he had never smelt this before, he was sure. It was just something he had never equated with a person in particular to know what it was. He was sure it was something only girls smelt of though. The last time he smelt it, was when a large group of girls from the guild were all bunch together. But at that time he had not felt so…antsy before.

Natsu stood and walked around to Lucy's other side, sniffing again as he past her back, then sat down again. The Stellar mage rewarded this move with a raised eyebrow before returning to her reading.

Not her hair or back then. Her legs? This called for strategy, if he just sniffed her legs she would most certainly kick him then storm back to her apartment.

"Lucy, you are my best friend, you know?" Natsu smiled showing his fangs as he placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed a bit.

"What?" Lucy squeaked out, her face red, and eyes wobbling between his face and his hand.

"I said, you are my best friend, you weirdo." Lucy nodded vigorously this time then squirmed again, this time closing her book. Her shifting had sent another waft of the alluring smell.

So it was not her legs, but down….there.

Natsu smirked, leaning in towards the blonde girl, discreetly moving his hand up her thigh.

"Am I you're best friend too, Luce?" He smiled as she sputtered out a yes, her cheeks pink.

It wasn't as if he didn't know what the smell was now. He was a teenage boy after all, a teenage boy with heighten senses. This was just the first time he had ever equated the smell of lust with a girl, particularly with Lucy.

It didn't help that Lucy was…well Lucy. She was always pretty, she was tough, more so than she knew, and she loved the guild. Even while there were out on missions and she complained it was mostly for show. She would never abandon her friends, she would never abandon him.

Lucy squirmed again, but the friction of hand, caused her let out the softest of squeaks. Natsu felt his normally turbulent fire, pool at the bottom of his stomach. Natsu squirmed this time. That was not something he was used to feeling about Lucy. Natsu retracted his hand and looked at the book on the bar.

"What is your book about?" That was safe. Steer away from the tension that was sure to make Lucy uncomfortable with him. He had only meant to tease the weirdo, not feel so….wanting himself.

That however, was _not_ a safe question like he had thought. Her face had, if at possible, turned more red, as she slammed the book against her chest. Her very perky, soft….damn it.

"It's nothing. Something Erza gave me to read." Her voice was an octave or two higher than normal as she looked at him.

Erza, hmmm. The last time he found a book that Erza was reading it had made him and Gray speechless. She had also beat them senseless afterwards. Better to not bring that up, but at least it made sense why Lucy had been already in this mood.

Natsu sniffed again, the smell was still there just as strong. Damn. If Lucy didn't calm down soon, he wouldn't be able to either, the smell was intoxicating. Fantasizing about burning your partners clothing off, so you can touch them all over, was not something Natsu was used to.

"I think I'm just gonna go to the library then." Natsu nodded, that would be good, a little space, then this would go away. He did not want claim the blonde mage right her on the bar, nope not at all.

And Lucy would calm down around Levy. Wait..if Levy was in there that meant her mate was probably not far behind, and Gajeel would defiantly know what Lucy smelt of. Damn it. Natsu growled as he jumped up closing the distance on the retreating girl quickly.

In one motion he swept her up and over his shoulder, and move towards the Guild entrance.

"Hey, Natsu, what?" She snipped as he hit his back lightly. But it didn't matter that wonderful smell was right there, near his face. Natsu growled again and slapped her on the butt. She jerked a bit and puff out a 'Natsu!' in a voice that made the pooling in his stomach hotter.

"You can't go in the library, Gajeel will be there and he will know why you smell this way." His voice had come out much rougher than he had meant it, but there were almost free of the guild and cat calls that were following them out.

"What? Smell…You…"Lucy sputter than gave up. Natsu didn't need to look over her shoulder to know she had buried her head into his back, holding the book over her head as if to shield herself.

He didn't bother with her door, or to even ask her. Not that he ever did, she always left the window unlocked for him anyways, whether she would admit it out loud or not.

Natsu untangled Lucy from her shoulder and on to her bed. He face was flush and she was looking everywhere but his face. She was gorgeous and completely his. His? Natsu blinked.

Yes. His. And with that thought the dam broke. Natsu crawled over to the blonde.

"Lucy." He roughed out then his mouth was on her. When they broke, he smiled as she looked at him. He had almost expected her to hit him or throw him off, but if anything the smell of lust had increased. Though it could have been a combination of the smaller room, and his own mixing in.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She gasped out as he attached his lips to the lobe of her ear, before working his way down to her neck.

"Luce, I love you." Lucy rolled her eyes, and let out of puff of air.

"You idiot, I love you too." Natsu let out a growl of satisfaction, before letting some flames make there way to his fingers tips. What was the good of fantasizing if you never put it into practice?

"You're mine." Natsu bite out as his fingers removed her shirt, exposing her. She moaned, though Natsu thought part of that was in protest for her top.

She smiled though and nothing else mattered. She was the prettiest when she smiled. Natsu's hand move lower slipping beneath her shirt and singeing off the underwear she was wearing, while moving his mouth to her breast. Nipping her, cause a long and hot moaned. And another has he slipped his fingers inside.

Then she pulling on his hair, and mouth to mouth as her hips moved in time with her fingers. Lucy groaned into his mouth as she clawed into his shoulder. Warm liquid covered his hand, and he shift back for a moment. He needed her, this instant, the overpowering smell of sex and sweat, and Lucy was driving him crazy.

Then she was reaching for his hand, her cheeks were pink again as she place his wet fingers in her mouth. Natsu groaned, using his other hand to strip off his clothing. She stopped him only as he reached for the scarf around his neck last.

"Leave it, it's part of you." Natsu held back the want to cheer. Of course, Lucy understood. Of course, his Lucy was see that he hadn't wanted to part with the scarf even now

Natsu leaned forward kissing her again. Shifting his hips, he entered her, letting her skirt bunch up on his hips. Below him, the blonde goddess, hissed slightly. Natsu froze. Had he hurt her? She was so warm, like fire, and tight. Like fire he only wanted to devour her, was this too much?

"Natsu move, that's normal the first time for girls." Lucy smiled and nipped his neck near his scar. Natsu smiled brightly, had she always known what he was thinking so well?

Natsu shifted and groaned as his hips fell into a rhythm. Below him Lucy squirmed and looked so adorable. Mine, floated through his head again. The rhythm his own hips had set slowly became the rhythm of both their bodies. Hands to chest, to hair, to clasping her hand as well.

Lucy moaned again, and Natsu felt her constricted around him. He groaned, he needed this. He needed her. Natsu shudder as he felt his own completion, letting himself yell her name, in a way it felt as natural as it when he would call upon his Dragon Roar. It was deep and complex and utterly perfect.

They were both breathing hard as he shifted himself away from her, then to her side. She rolled over to her side to look at him.

"That was.." Natsu just smiled and kissed her again, much softer than the heady times before.

"You're mine." He stated again as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know. Did you know you roar when you cum?" Lucy laughed out. Natsu blinked, then laughed with her.

"O, and Natsu, no more sniffing me. It was weird." Natsu smirked and laughed again. His partner was such a strange girl sometimes, but she was his.

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


End file.
